


Interdepartmental Outreach

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: The circle of friends we've come to know at Avengers University is growing even closer with unmitigatedly fluffy circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

“We need to move Dr. Cho to the second day. To appease the weird eccentricities of his sister, Thor heavily recommends moving her to a first day presentation. That way she can feel like she’s gloating all week.” Jane turned from the whiteboard with marker in hand and caught the considering squint Natasha gave the proposed symposium schedule. 

“I don’t like bowing to ridiculous demands, but if it will make things run smoothly this time, let’s just do it.”

With a nod, she turned back to erase and rearrange the layout. While Natasha preferred to take notes on her phone or simply commit them all to memory with her impressive memory banks, Jane still preferred the visual result of diagramming it all out.

“Okay, so that leaves us with the first and third day full. Did you ever hear back from Dr. Munroe?”

“She’s still thinking about it, but I think she’ll go for it. Let’s pencil her in on the second day as well. Especially since Dr. Danvers has confirmed for the fourth day.”

“This is great!” Jane did a happy dance, thrilled that everything was coming together, but her celebration was cut short as Thor walked into the lab, sweaty and gross from a full afternoon of ultimate.

“Thor! Perfect timing. I need you to help me word the invitation to your sister so she doesn’t see it as offensive but I don’t sound like the sycophantic academics that I hate.”

“Of course,” he murmured, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Jane’s nose wrinkled and she could have sworn she heard a small snort from Natasha at her reaction. “New plan. How about I go draft an email while you go shower and we'll go over it later. I love you, but not enough to enjoy being in my small office when you stink like this.”

“I don’t begrudge you that,” he said with a chuckle and looked over to Natasha. “Your husband and I had discussed going to lunch, but I assume you can make my apologies.”

When she smiled and nodded, Thor grinned and made his farewells. 

Trying but failing to wipe off her dopey grin, Jane focused back on Natasha. “Maybe we should all go out for lunch after Thor and I finish that email.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Okay, I’m going to go in my office and work on it. Did you want to help me or are you good waiting here? 

“No, I’ll leave you to it. I was going to reach out to a few more attendees I haven’t heard back from yet.”

Jane nodded and headed into her office, leaving Natasha sitting in the lab alone, where she sat quietly working on her laptop when her husband walked in a couple minutes later.

“Nat?” Bucky paused a few feet in the door. “What are you doing here?”

The woman in question smiled serenely. “I told you I was having lunch with a friend to plan the symposium.”

He nodded, finally coming fully into the room. “Yes, but something tells me you deliberately left out _who_ you were working with on the symposium today. I assumed it was Dr. Potts.”

His wife shrugged, gently folding her arms to tap her fingers on the opposite elbow. “It’s not my fault you made assumptions that were false.”

Bucky just laughed, stepping up to give her a soft kiss. “Yes, I know. Foolish me. I know how you love seeing how long it’ll take me to catch on.” He stepped away and sank onto a nearby stool, reaching one arm across his body to stretch out his muscles. Mid stretch, he froze. “Wait. Is this why you subtly suggested I play ultimate today?”

She sniffed, but didn’t bother to hide a small smile. “What makes you think I would make a pointed suggestion that would distract you enough I could talk to people without you wondering why.”

With a huff of laughter, Bucky finished his stretch and reached the other arm over his chest to stretch it as well. “Yeah. I wonder what made me think that. But since I already know Steve and Lo-” He cut himself off, physically shaking his head to correct the nickname, “Steve and  _Darcy_ have worked things out so far, I’m less worried about this. You’ll just have to find another project.”  

“I already had one, dear,” she said shutting her laptop.

He jerked surprised. “What? Who? Since when?” 

She stood from her seat and stepped closer, leaning in and resting her hands on his shoulders with a pleased smirk forming. “I thought it was time Sam and Riley get their acts together.” 

Bucky lifted his hands to cover hers even as he let out a bark of laughter. His friends were all done for and he loved it. But not as much as he loved his devious wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve are doing their best to ensure the Art and Poli Sci departments are getting along well.

Organizer: Natasha Romanova   
Invited: Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, Jane Foster, Thor Odinson, Sam Wilson   
Saturday, July 21st at 7:00 PM to Saturday, July 21st at 10:00 PM                                                                   
  


As we have recently expanded our friend circle and not all of us choose to socialize by getting sweaty while running after frisbees, it's time we have a dinner party.   
  
I have attached a spreadsheet and expect you to sign up and bring the dish you are signed up for. Let's avoid the dessert/chip fiasco from last year, shall we?

Steve, I do not yet have Darcy' email. Please see that you invite her as well.   
  
Sam, you know who you should invite. Stop whining.

Let me know if there are others you wish to invite. But be aware that Tony Stark is still banned from my house. He knows why.

 

* * *

Steve put his phone in his pocket with a chuckle, Natasha was never going to change, and he was just grateful her focus was no longer on him. And even though he knew she had access to Darcy’s e-mail, he’d make sure to invite her himself. Maybe even later that day if the date went as well as he hoped it would. 

He and Darcy had switched back to their earlier texting pattern easily enough. Though this time there was more nuance to each flirty jibe, more promise with each teasing comment, more _everything_. And he really hoped he didn’t screw it up. Which was why he was hurriedly trying to finish making the sandwiches and grabbing snacks while mentally cataloging all the toys they’d need to keep Claude entertained. He’d promised Darcy a date without any serious relationship conversation, and he was gonna fulfill that promise, all while trying to keep his hands to himself. Well, mostly to himself. He may have been having increasingly interesting dreams that involved her every night, but he was worried he'd been coming on too strong too quickly in their texts and didn’t want to rush anything. It was only the second date, after all. A public picnic and a dog as a buffer was the best solution.

But he was starting to panic. Claude was lolling about on the floor, his tail flicking the toys Steve had already gathered across the kitchen floor and only half the food was ready when he still had to change and then go pick up Darcy. And the tomatoes he was slicing were suffering the brunt of said panic.

“Shit,” he hissed, dropping the knife with a clatter as he brought his now-injured finger closer for inspection. A drop of blood welled up and he stuck the digit in his mouth as he grabbed a new, uncontaminated tomato and shoved it into the cooler with a knife and a small cutting board. He’d just slice the tomatoes there. Using one hand, he gathered the rest of the foodstuffs and loaded them up before running up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time. 

He finally let out a relieved sigh when only ten minutes later, he was wearing a clean shirt (the second one he’d tried on because his finger bled on the first he’d changed into), the cooler was in the back of his jeep, and he’d finally grabbed the last of Claude’s toys. 

“Come on, boy. Let’s go!”

Perking up even more than his usual exuberance, Claude barked and happily trotted over to where Steve beckoned him to jump into the vehicle. He would have happily climbed all over each and every seat, but Steve quickly got a hold of his collar and hooked him to the leash he had set up in the back of the rig. “I know, you’re excited. I am too. But safety first.”

With a couple extra pats and a good scritch behind the dog’s ear, Steve tossed the backpack of toys into the back of the jeep, loaded the cooler as well, and climbed into the front seat. He could do this. It was just a date. A date with a girl he had a sneaking suspicion he’d never get enough of, a girl who kept him on his toes more than anyone else had, and a girl who already knew he could be the biggest idiot. But it was still just a date. He’d taken plenty of girls on successful dates before. This could be another one. It _would_ be another one.

With a final nod, he started the engine. “Let’s do this.” 

But his calm seemed to dissipate as he pulled up to Darcy’s place. Claude didn’t notice, leaning over to happily lick at his ear. 

Laughing, he gently pushed the dog’s face away. “Yeah, yeah. You love me. You’re not the one I’m worried about.” With another deep breath, he climbed out, telling Claude to wait, and jogged up to the door. 

Darcy answered soon after he knocked, and he nearly swallowed his tongue. 

“Hey,” he said and cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “You ready?”

It was worse than that day on the ultimate field. Sure, she was wearing another tank top and shorts that left all that beautiful skin on display. But this time she wasn’t nervous, she was confident and happy and it was sexy as hell. She also had a sly smile when she caught him staring as she reached over to grab her bag.

“Ready,” she said brightly and stepped out to lock her door.

But when he turned so she could walk past, she laughed, and he nearly had a heart attack as she stepped closer, reaching her hand up toward his face. Anything his hindbrain had been hoping for quickly turned to chagrin when she merely smoothed the hair by his ear.

“You got an interesting cowlick there, Steve.”

He huffed. “More like Claude lick. He got me on the way over here.”

She chuckled as well and stepped back now that his hair was in order. “I’m excited to meet him.”

“And he’s excited to meet you. Just a warning, he’ll probably lick you too.”

“Just as long as he’s not the only one.” With a wink, she turned and bounced down the stairs. 

Steve was a little slower, taking a couple seconds to calm himself before he followed. She was going to be the death of him.

By the time he made it over the jeep, Darcy was leaning over the side, petting his extremely happy pooch. As he stepped up beside her, she sent him an innocent smile.

“You okay there, Steve?”

“Me? Yeah, sure, totally fine. Totally gentlemanly behaved and fine.”

She snickered and shifted, leaning against the side of the jeep, petting Claude with one hand as she smiled at Steve.

“You’re set on being a gentleman?”

“That was the plan?”

Darcy hummed, watching him as she continued to pet the dog. “I thought we agreed you shouldn’t make decisions for me.”

“Shit,” Steve muttered. Not even five minutes into the date and he was already screwing it up. He brought his hand up to scrub it over his face. “Sorry. You’re right.”

“What’s that?” she asked, stepping forward to grab his hand from where it was finishing dragging down his jaw. Her voice wasn’t angry and he was taking that as a good sign. But then he saw she was looking at the cut he’d given himself earlier.

“Oh, just a kitchen wound. No big deal.”

She hummed unimpressed and dropped his hand to dig through her bag. He didn’t know what she was looking for, but soon she let out a small “aha” of success. 

“Hold your hand out,” she ordered as she began opening what he saw was a bandaid. A hello kitty bandaid. She didn’t bother gauging his reaction to the print, merely lined it up with the cut and gently wrapped the adhesive around his finger. “There. All better.”

“I don’t know,” he couldn’t help teasing. “Still hurts. Maybe you should kiss it better.” 

A slow smile started at one corner of her mouth, and she stepped closer, holding his hand higher to gently lean forward and kiss the injured finger. He’d mostly been teasing, much preferring she kiss him elsewhere, but with his hand in hers as she stood close with that her flirty smile, he felt something solid and warm settle in his chest. 

He squeezed her hand in his, found himself clearing his throat again. “We should probably, uh, go.”

Her smile grew as one brow lifted, but she thankfully didn’t say anything or do anything else that would make him embarrass himself by acting like a hormonal teenager, so he stepped around to open her door and help her climb in.

 

* * *

 

Darcy rocked back where she at on the blanket with a loud laugh as she watched Claude miss the ball Steve threw by a good five feet and flail around until he finally found it and trotted back. It had been a great date so far. After her little nursing routine, she’d noticed the jumpy energy in Steve settle a bit, and he’d shifted to casually holding her hand as they walked from the jeep to their picnic spot, to gently easing into her space as they ate and talked, and leaning toward her with a rather intent look in his eye until Claude had decided that moment was the perfect time to play. 

And while she’d laughed at the dog’s antics, she couldn’t help but be disappointed. Over the last week she’d felt that old pull come back. Each text had heightened it, wondering just what he’d say next, what flirty comment he’d make. He made sure to explain himself each step of the way, and and it made all the difference knowing that this time he was flirting with a purpose, that he wanted more than just banter and witty conversation. They’d picked up where they left off (and then some) since they both knew what was going on. It was both easier and more difficult, because this time she knew it was actually a question of “when” and not “if”. And with every passing day and witty remark, she realized she wanted it to happen sooner, rather than later. Wanted to find out if he tasted and felt just as good as she remembered and if he felt just as right as he had in that brief moment in his office. But while she was going to let Steve make the next move (she’d been the one to go for it last time after all), she wasn’t above encouraging him the whole way. 

Which was why she soon stood up to help him throw toys for Claude to catch. She wasn’t exactly subtle, grabbing onto his arm as she waited for the ball to be happily carried back, leaning into him when she laughed, and making sure to tilt her chin up to smile at him whenever he looked down at her.  

“I’m onto you,” he murmured.

“Me? What am I doing?” she asked, leaning further into his side as she ran her hand along his bicep.

“Driving me crazy.”

“Good, because I thought we established your idea about being a ‘perfect gentleman’ was stupid.”

His eyes narrowed and he stepped back to pick up the throwing stick and using it chuck Claude’s ball clear across the park. He then dropped the stick while stepping into her space, hands immediately coming up to cup her jaw.

“You’re right.”

And with that, he pressed his lips to hers. At the first touch, she felt that pull become a yank, and stepped into him. They both shifted, she adjusting the angle and he stepping even closer, bringing one hand around to the back of her neck while the other trailed down her back, fingers finding the thin strip of skin at the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up. The bandaid he still wore pulled at her skin, and little sparks began to build and spread. She leaned up further, trailing her hands up his chest to grab onto his shoulders with one hand and his hair with the other. And neither one of them heard the footsteps coming towards them.

“I believe this dog belongs to you, Steve.”

While Darcy froze at the voice, Steve was able to pull back a bit, a sheepish grin in place.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Phil.” 

Claude came over to them happily, but when neither moved to immediately pet him, he walked back over to the blanket and sank down, sprawling with a sigh before promptly falling asleep. Since Steve had never let go of her, Darcy slowly turned in his arms to face her adviser.

“Hey, Phil.” She knew she was blushing, but still gave him a small wave.

Judging by his rapid blink, he hadn’t realized it was her until that moment. “Darcy. Hello. Glad to see you’re...enjoying your weekend.”

She felt the puff of air more than heard Steve’s quiet laugh, and gently stepped on his foot. “Yep. Decided to escape the library.”

“That’s good, that’s good,” Phil murmured and then visibly collected himself, looking between Darcy and Steve. “Glad to see I won’t need to take any steps to improve departmental relationships and ensure comfortable environments.”

She couldn’t help a giggle, and leaned back into Steve’s chest. “Nope.”

“Good.” Phil gave a firm nod and then inclined his head to each of them. “Steve, Darcy, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” the said in unison.

As soon as he left, Darcy burst into a fit of laughter, grateful for Steve’s arms holding her up.

“Did I miss something?”

Once she caught her breath, she turned back around, poking him in the ribs. “You’re no help.”

“What? Was I supposed to act embarrassed he saw us kissing? Because I wasn’t.”

She hummed, leaning in to wrap her hands back around his shoulders. “That’s good. But, just know that he will totally go papa bear on you in my behalf if he feels it’s necessary.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, looking at her and then up in the direction Phil had walked away in, before focusing back on her face. After a second, he sighed. “I should have known you’d have wormed your way into the organized file cabinet that is his heart.”

“Yeah, why’s that?”

“Because you already did with me.”

Having been driven speechless for one of the very few times in her life, Darcy couldn’t do anything but kiss him, pulling his face down to hers. He was fully cooperative in her efforts, meeting her halfway as he once again pulled her closer to him. While their first kiss had been intense and almost rushed, and the second was tentative, finding how they fit together, this one felt like settling into place. Every brush of lips introduced sensations that felt as familiar as they were new.

Coming up for air, Steve rested his forehead against hers and cleared his throat. “I’m definitely going to need you to kiss me like that again. Every day.”

“Anything you say, professor,” Darcy murmured.

His hands noticeably tightened on her hips and his shoulders twitched at her term of endearment and she leaned her head back to grin up at him.

“Hmm. Interesting. I think you seem to like that name.”

His cheeks tinged pink, but he didn’t deny it, leaning in to bump his nose against hers. “Only when you say it.”

She hummed, leaning up to kiss his chin. “Then I’ll have to more often, won’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have mentioned in comments before, but not outright, Tony here is pre-kidnapping Tony. So he still refuses to get his act together. Don't worry, he and the team eventually get along and form one big happy family.


	3. Chapter 3

From: Virginia Potts   
To: Tony Stark   
Subject: Summer Intern                                                                                                                    

Mr. Stark, 

I wanted to remind you that your summer intern is starting next week. Please be sure that you are there to help Mr. Parker settle in with real projects that will benefit his studies and the university, not just things that will explode. 

Regards,

Virginia Potts   
Department Chair   
Engineering    
Avengers University

 

From: Tony Stark   
To: Virginia Potts   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

Pepper, come on. I know you know I didn’t mean for Dum-E’s predecessor to do that.

 

From: Virginia Potts   
To: Tony Stark   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

Mr. Stark,

I’m sure you didn’t. And I’m sure you’ll use the same circumspection when you handle any legal issues that arise should you treat Mr. Parker to the same pyrotechnics as Mr. Osborn. 

Regards,

Virginia Potts   
Department Chair   
Engineering    
Avengers University

 

From: Tony Stark   
To: Virginia Potts   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

Is that sarcasm in your tone? I think I detect sarcasm in your tone. 

I should know, I had to program a computer to recognize sarcasm.  


 

From: Virginia Potts   
To: Tony Stark   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

You can see it as whatever you wish, Mr. Stark. 

Regards,

Virginia Potts   
Department Chair   
Engineering    
Avengers University

 

From: Tony Stark   
To: Virginia Potts   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

And here I thought you loved me. Is this just because my doctorate is only honorary but you earned yours?

 

From: Virginia Potts   
To: Tony Stark   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

This has nothing to do with academics. It's personal. 

Virginia Potts   
Department Chair   
Engineering    
Avengers University

 

From: Tony Stark   
To: Virginia Potts   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

Ouch.

 

From: Virginia Potts   
To: Tony Stark   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

I am about to step into meetings for the rest of the day regarding the upcoming Women’s Academic Symposium, so this wholly witty and entertaining exchange will have to stop. 

Please take my concerns into consideration. I also ask that you ensure you return from your business trip next week according to your itinerary so that we are not left scrambling to clean up for you. Again.

Regards,

Virginia Potts   
Department Chair   
Engineering    
Avengers University

 

From: Tony Stark   
To: Virginia Potts   
Subject: Re: Summer Intern                                                                                                                

Only if you promise to miss me, Pep.

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Symposium                                                                                                                            

Hey,

Just wanted to let you know I got the final expense approval from my department, so I’ll be coming to the symposium with a few others from my university. You said you’d saved us five spots, right?

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett   
Subject: Re: Symposium                                                                                                                       

YES!!! Booboo and Darcy strike again! 

And yes. You’ve got five spots. Let me know who all is coming and I can finalize the details. If you had their contact info, it would make it so I don’t have to stalk them all down to extend the official invite you know I feel compelled to send. I don’t want you tell you how long it took me to track down the contact details for my roommate’s old friend Diana Prince.   
  


  
From: Laura Kinney-Howlett   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Re: Symposium                                                                                                                       

You got the wonder woman of the academic art world? Color me impressed.

I’ll get all their info and sent it over to you in a few. But I should also mention (mostly because I know you’ll kill me if I don’t) my girlfriend is coming. Remember that electrical engineer I mentioned named Jubilee?

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett   
Subject: Re: Symposium                                                                                                                       

YESSSS!!!!! OH MY GASH!!!!!!

I have been trying to subtly pump you for information. But now I finally get to meet her?!? Then it’s serious! When are the wedding bells?!? Can I be a bridesmaid?  

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Re: Symposium                                                                                                                       

Yes. Yes. We haven’t set a date. Yes.

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett   
Subject: Re: Symposium                                                                                                                       

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


* * *

 

Dear attendee,

We would like to thank you in advance for your upcoming attendance to the first annual International Women’s Academic Symposium (IWAS). We are excited for all the upcoming opportunities we will have to learn and provide uniquely sympathetic support for each other’s specialties and breakthroughs. Some of our notable keynote speakers include:

  * Helen Cho - Restorative Medicine
  * Carol Danvers - Kinesiology
  * Marie D’Ancanto - Literature
  * Felicity Smoak - Computer Science
  * Evelyn Carnahan - Archaeology and Restoration
  * Jean Grey - Psychiatry
  * Susan Storm - Physics
  * Ororo Munroe - Meteorology
  * Daisy Johnson - Geology
  * Buffy Summers - Folklore
  * Diana Prince - Art Restoration
  * Hela Odinson - History



Please be sure to arrive with plenty of time to check and socialize during our opening Shop Talk & Drinks session. We look forward to hearing about your own unique successes and achievements as we all get to know one another better.

Sincerely,

Jane Foster & Natasha Romanova   
Presidents   
IWAS    
  


* * *

 

From: Phil Coulson   
To: Maria Hill   
Subject: Departmental Relations                                                                                                  

Maria,

It has come to my attention that your art history professor finally has a girlfriend. I’d like to congratulate you on one less headache. Perhaps now the student body will no longer feel the need to graffiti his office with suggestive comments or inundate the mail system with romantic overtures? 

Phil

 

From: Maria Hill   
To: Phil Coulson   
Subject: Re: Departmental Relations                                                                                             

Well, Phil. I hear he's dating your postgrad so you tell me. 

 

From: Phil Coulson   
To: Maria Hill   
Subject: Re: Departmental Relations                                                                                             

I was recently made aware of that fact. But I don't believe there should be a problem. I have full faith in my candidate’s abilities to act like the adult we wish half our faculty could become. 

 

From: Maria Hill   
To: Phil Coulson   
Subject: Re: Departmental Relations                                                                                             

Come on, Phil. You know if any sort of issue started it would be by the one studying politics and all the drama in them. 

 

From: Phil Coulson   
To: Maria Hill   
Subject: Re: Departmental Relations                                                                                             

Never. Say hello to Sharon for me. Now that she’s over there I no longer get descriptions of your art additions to the administrative meeting minutes. Remind me, what was the caricature you used for Professor Ward? A poop with sticks?

 

From: Maria Hill   
To: Phil Coulson   
Subject: Re: Departmental Relations                                                                                             

It was a porcupine and you know it.

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Steve Rogers   
Subject: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

 

From: Steve Rogers   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

It’s sad how true that is.

You still coming over tonight?

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Steve Rogers   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

Yeah. I just have to run home really quick to grab my toothbrush and some spare clothes.

 

From: Steve Rogers   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

Does it count as making decisions for you if I bought a toothbrush for you the other day and washed the clothes you’ve left at my house so that you probably don’t need to go past your place? 

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Steve Rogers   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

I’ll let that one slide because AWWWWWW you did laundry for me?

 

From: Steve Rogers   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

If it makes you happy, I will gladly continue doing it. I could even clear a drawer or something in case you wanted to make sure you had all the basic necessities?

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Steve Rogers   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

Are you asking even though you already cleared out a drawer?

 

From: Steve Rogers   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

I should worry that you read through me that easily. But yes, I did a couple weeks ago. Right around when I bought the toothbrush.

 

From: Darcy Lewis   
To: Steve Rogers   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

Okay, good. NO TAKE BACKS!

 

From: Steve Rogers   
To: Darcy Lewis   
Subject: Re: Words of Wisdom                                                                                                            

Wouldn’t dream of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. This is technically the end. I have a little bit of an epilogue....but here we are
> 
> Also, yes, Jane and Natasha are co-presidents. Nat was thinking of being a more silent leader but Jane insisted she get the recognition she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [awww-brain-no](http://awww-brain-no.tumblr.com/) over in the old tumblr land. Feel free to stop by!


End file.
